Free Candy and Stupid Cena Speeches
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story, Just some Valentines day RAW adventure between Miz and Alex Riley. Slash, a little Centon and TedEdge


_**Free Candy and Stupid Cena Speeches**_

_**Disclaimer- I don`t own anything to do with the WWE universe**_

_**Summary- Titles has nothing to do with the story, Just some Valentines day RAW adventure between Miz and Alex Riley. Slash, a little Centon and TedEdge**_

_**I don`t know if I`m the only one that noticed tonight on RAW 2.14.11 but I noticed Alex Riley`s face had a red blotch on the left side and I just started thinking and this is what came out. **_

The Miz hated Valentines day. The day was like a bad curse to him. Ever since he could remember something bad always happened on the day most considered to be the happiest day ever. The love, the heart, the sickening colour of pink, the obscene amounts of red, everywhere you looked there was something that screamed Valentines day. Miz walked towards his locker room ripping the bright pink piece of paper that said 'Happy Valentines Day!' in girly writing, he swore briefly cursing Cena's name in the few bad Spanish words Alex had taught him. The Cenation leader had been prancing around earlier that night yelling stuff about love and kisses and hugs, poor Randy had got himself caught in one of Cena's insane speeches about finding love and being happy, Randy never wanted to RKO his own lover more than he did in that moment. Instead he chose a way that guaranteed he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life and a simple kiss shut the loud mouth, purple obsessed man up. He opened the door to the locker room and found the room empty no Alex in sight. Miz cursed a few more times before he started changing for his match. Mike glanced at the clock, only fifteen minutes until his match and Alex hadn't shown up yet. Just as he was about to go out looking for him the door opened and Alex stumbled into the room, the young man's face was flushed from laughter and his wide toothy grin was stretched across his face. He sobered up slightly when he caught side of Mike, standing with his hands on his hips trying to be intimidating.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was with DiBiase and Edge." Miz twitched slightly but choose to ignore the blond and chucked the outfit Alex was to wear at him, with a hissed order of "go change". Alex frowned watching him for a second before complying in the older man wishes he changed into his clothes that Mike had picked out.

"Okay what the hell crawled up your ass? Or should I say hasn't been up your ass?" Alex asked in a teasing manner, with a hint of concern. Mike was usually full of energy before a match bouncing around in excitement, but so far he had been sitting on a bench sulking since Alex entered the room.

"Shut the hell up Riley." Mike hissed, his belt was laying off to the side to seemingly forgotten.

"You've been a real bitch to everyone today and now your even being prissy with me, so tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Miz jumped up from the bench and got in Alex's face, the young blond didn't back down staring right back at Miz with his own look.

"Shut the hell up." Mike's wide eyes almost pleading with the other just to back off and let him be moody.

"No tell me now."

"Shut the fuck up, Riley." Mike's words held a tinge of warning.

"Make me." Miz reacted before he could even comprehend what he did, he hand shot out and a loud crack filled the room, both sets of eyes widened, Alex grasped his cheek cupping the flaming hot flesh. Mike stared down at his hand in shock, his mouth slightly parted in disbelief. Never had he ever struck Alex, never before had he ever stuck anyone outside of the ring.

"Miz your on in 5." a technician guy called after knocking on the door twice. Mike blinked a few times, he looked up at Alex before lowing his head.

"Go see make up." Alex stared at him for a second longer before leaving the locker room.

The two met up just before 'I Came to Play' started playing, they made their way down the ramp, Miz going into the ring while Alex joined the commentary area. The match went on and Alex watched as Miz beat his frustration away. The kick outs, the different hits and kicks and finally Miz with the Skull Crushing Finally. Alex wanted nothing more to jumped up and hug his lover but Miz still had a speech to make, offering his condolences to Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and little of mocking the king. The odd time their eyes would connect as Miz gave his taunting speech, but Miz was quick to advert his eyes the make up did little to cover the red mark that rested on Alex's cheek. Once the final "I'M AWWESOME!" was spoken Alex made his way into the ring and hugged Miz from behind. The two let the problems melt away as they made their way backstage, the minute they were out of the eyesight of the fans, Alex leaned down and captured Mike's lips with a kiss. The kiss was salty and sweet at the same time, the sweat and the few tears rolling down Mike's cheeks mixed with the sweetness of the chocolates Alex had stole from Edge.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered breaking apart the kiss, he fingers gently brushed over the mark on Alex's cheek, Alex leaned back before he could make contract it was still sensitive.

"I know, and I'm sorry for pushing you. I just don't like seeing you hurting. Speaking of hurting are you okay?" Mike rolled his neck slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine." The two kissed again, but were broken apart by some loud cheers and choruses of "AWWWW" mostly coming from Cena.

"See Randy cupid strikes again." Randy shook his head at his lover and placed a hand over the John's mouth silencing his words. Miz shook his head and walked away from the spectators, once they were in the locker room both changed in some more appropriate clothing, both in jeans and t-shirts. Mike reached into his bag and pulled out something.

"Alex." Alex turned just in time to catch the bag of M&Ms, he chuckled and tossed Mike a bag of skittles. Okay so maybe Valentines wasn't such a bad day, I mean hey you got free Cena's speeches on true love (not that many wanted them) and free candy, what could be better?

_**Review I guess. I hope someone likes. **_


End file.
